Heartbeat
by ninaxwings
Summary: A one-shot about May and Mega. I think they were made for each other.


You said you'd be there for me  
In times of trouble when I need you and I'm down  
And likewise you need friendship  
It's from my side pure love but I see lately things have been changing  
You have goals to achieve  
But the roads you take are broad and heartless  
The wounds you make you are no aware  
You throw stones  
Can you see that I am human I am breathing  
But you don't give a damn  
Can you feel my heart is beating  
Can you see the pain you're causing  
Can you feel my heart is beating  
Can you see the pain you're causing

Blood blood blood...blood is rushing

And now the world is asleep  
How will you ever wake her up when she is deep in her dreams, wishing  
And yet so many die  
And still we think that it is all about us  
It's all about you  
You sold your soul to the evil and the lust  
And the passion and the money and you  
Innocent ones die, people hunger for decades  
Suffer under civilized armed-robbers, modern slaveholders

Blood blood blood blood is rushing

Evaded, eliminated, erased, interrogated  
Our tradition, our love for our fellow countrymen,  
Our property, our resources - our pride

Can you feel my heart beating  
No no no...you don't

- "Heartbeat" By Nneka. I recomend the Chase+Status Remix

Heartbeat

May was swimming laps in the pool at the Horton-Bailey. She had come to tell Mega she couldn't spy on the Mallrats anymore. Now, here she was swimming laps in his pool.

_ "I can't do this anymore, Mega!" exclaimed May. They were sitting in swiveling computer chairs facing each other. Mega pulled her chair close and spun her around so her back was to him. He rubbed her shoulders and ran a hand through her hair. He let his arms rest around her shoulders, like he was holding her. Like he cared. May's heart began to hammer in her chest from Mega being so close to her. _

_ "May, the Mallrats have never done anything for you," his voice was so soothing in her ear "You have a friend in me. A friend that appreciates you."_

_May turned around and faced him. His arms dropped to her waist. _

_ "When this is over, can I live here," asked May "With you?"_

_Mega smiled his disarming smile and squeezed her hips before letting go of her._

_ "When this is over you will never leave my side." Said Mega. May wanted to believe it so badly. "Now go cool off. You were freaking out."_

_May hated it when Mega was sharp with her. She left the room in a huff and headed for the pool._

That was how May ended up in her underwear, swimming in Mega's pool. She reached out to touch the wall and turn around to swim another lap when someone grabbed her from above. May shrieked and jerked away, splashing Mega. He wiped his glasses and frowned at her.

"I was coming to check on you," said Mega, crouching down so they were at eye-level "You were getting pretty emotional."

May's heart got going again. How could she feel this way about someone so evil? He had sold his soul for power. How dare he pretend to be concerned about her? May leaned on the edge of the pool in front of him so their faces were inches from each other.

"Because you care for me that much?" May tried her best to look seductive. Mega's face remained blank.

"Of course I do." He replied, reaching out to take May's hand. In one, swift movement she grabbed his hand and yanked him into the pool. Lycra does not get along well with water.

"Liar!" yelled May when he resurfaced.

"May, you're making a scene." Hissed Mega. He flung his glasses at the pool deck in anger.

"You don't care what happens to me as long as I keep ratting for you." Snapped May. Mega took the ruined headset out of his ear and took off his boots. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to swim with you, May." He replied simply. He unzipped his shirt and left it with his boots on the deck.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because you need a friend," said Mega "And I'm the only one you've got." He moved closer and May pressed her body into his bare skin. Finally, a reaction, he shivered just a little bit.

"Prove it," dared May "Prove you're my friend."

May was utterly unprepared for his answer. Mega tangled his fingers in her wet hair and pulled her into his first kiss in a long time. When it was over she looked up at him, breathless.

"I think about you all the time, May," said Mega "I wonder what you're doing and who you're with. If there's a man or if you're alone. I wait for your visits; I make reasons for you to come here. What more proof do you need?"

"I'm single." Was all May said. Mega narrowed his eyes and gave a little nod; he did that when he was excited about something.

"Good," said Mega "You should be."

May laughed and splashed him. He grabbed her hands and wrestled with her, she'd never seen him flirt before. After that night she would sneak out of the mall and spend her nights with Mega. He became her world. They kept their love a secret from the Mallrats and Mega's troops. Everyone was shocked when he professed his love for her before he went into cyberspace to fight the virtual Zoot. He died in her arms and her friends had to drag her from his body. She felt his heart stop and thought she might die too. When you sell your soul, the devil collects.


End file.
